


Oops

by charadreemur



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NicoRinPana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charadreemur/pseuds/charadreemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A’s glasses broke while they were reading a really good part of their book, B and C offer to read it to them, switching out between characters and making silly voices" (via writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com) // this is my first time writing fanfiction or even publishing something on this website lmaooo it might be shitty but im trying my best. if this is ooc ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯ // also published on quotev</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"I've got it!" Nico yelled, running across the hotel room she was sharing with her girlfriends Rin and Hanayo, trying to catch the ball Rin had thrown her way. μ's, the school idol group they all were in, was on tour, which was why they were in a hotel. They both knew damn well that they shouldn't be doing this in their room, but it was midnight, Hanayo was asleep, and they were bored half to death. So, with nothing better to do (this was a lie they had plenty of more productive things to do than play a game), they decided on catch. But the thing was, Rin had a much better throwing arm than Nico, and Nico was awful at catching. She reached her arms up over her head, but, despite her effort, the ball went just an inch over her head, and crashed into the nightstand beside the sleeping girls bed with a loud BANG!

Rin stared at Nico for a moment, open-mouthed. Nico looked just as surprised. "W-well you're the one who threw it 50 miles per hour!" Nico whispered defensively to the orange haired girl, praying that the crash hadn't woken the sleeping beauty ((A/N i am so proud of this line hell yea pana is a sleeping beauty)). Rin stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl before walking over to the remains of Hanayo's items on her bed-side table. Upon seeing what damage the ball had caused, she gasped. What?!" Nico said fearfully, joining her other girlfriend at the crash sight. "Look at what you did, dummy!" Rin said, holding up Hanayo's now-broken glasses.

"W-what are you guys doing up..." Hanayo words trailed off as she yawned, still half asleep. Rin and Nico froze in fear. "N-nya, we were just going back to bed, K-kayo-chin," Rin stuttered, holding her girlfriend's broken glasses behind her back, "you can go back to sleep! Don't worry about it!". Even though she was tired as all hell and blind as a bat, Hanayo could tell when Rin was hiding something from her. Hanayo eyed the girls standing in front of her bed. "Nico," Hanayo started, looking suspicious, "is there something you both aren't telling me?". If Hanayo knew anything about Nico, it was that she was awful at hiding things. Nico was sweating and a blush was creeping across her face. "Umm... no! We- we were just, uh..." Nico paused to look at Rin, fear in her eyes. It's not that Hanayo would be angry; in fact, it was nearly the opposite that they were worried about. Hanayo was just so cute, and when she got sad it killed her girlfriends. Especially when it was their faults, just like now. Nico couldn't take it, she was about to cave, and Rin could tell. "Me and Nico were just turning off your lamp, Kayo-chin, nya!", she butted in, "We both got up at the same time, and our lamp isn't working, so we used yours! The room's light would've woken you up!". Rin flashed Hanayo a smile. Nico gave a sigh of relief. Hanayo glanced down at the table by her bed. The lamp in question was on it's side with a crack in the base, and the lampshade had fallen to the ground. Next to it was the ball that the two had been throwing around. Hanayo had a vague idea of what had happened. Smirking, her gaze drifted back up to them. "Nice job, goofballs. I'm going back to sl- wait." Hanayo stopped mid-word, snapping her head back down to the table. Nico and Rin's hearts stopped. "Rin, Nico...", Hanayo started to inquire, "...Where are my glasses?"

Finally, with those words, Nico cracked. "I'm so sorry Hanayo! W-we were just trying to play catch! You know how Rin throws things! It wasn't my fault, I swear! Rin just throws things way too hard! I'm sorry!" Rin's focus shifted from Hanayo to Nico. "Huh?! Nico, it too was your fault! You're the one who can't catch for sh-" Rin's retort was cut short when she glanced down at Hanayo, who was staring at the book she had been reading, and was about halfway through. "Kayo-chin, what are you doing?" Hanayo looked back up at her with desperation in her eyes. "My book! How am I supposed to read it now?!" Rin looked amused. "Kayo-chin, your glasses are broken and you're worried about reading your book? You're so silly sometimes!" Hanayo still looked deeply upset. "Rin, you don't understand! It's at the best part!" She then proceeded to explain what was happening to Nico and Rin. It went in one ear and then right out the other.

"Gosh, Kayo-chin..." Rin said, frowning and feeling terribly guilty. Nico felt just as bad. Suddenly, an idea popped into Nico's head. "Wait! I have an idea!", she exclaimed. "Wow, that's great, Nico! If it's as good as us playing catch, Hanayo's glasses will be fixed in no time!" Rin snapped playfully. Shooting her a glare, Nico replied "Shut up, smartass! Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, we could read her book to her until we can get her glasses fixed!" She turned back to Rin. "Now, was that a good idea, or was it a good idea?" Ignoring her girlfriends' playful spat, Hanayo smiled ear to ear. "You guys would really do that for me?!" Rin grinned back at her. "Of course we would! Now, scoot over and lets get started!"


End file.
